Wasteland: Resurrection
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: When a powerful immortal has awoken from it's thousand year slumber, and now it's out to cause havoc. Now it's up to Hayden and Lizzy to put it to rest once again. Lizzy the Panda, you're in this story.
1. Awoken

Prologue

Samara, the first Shinigami ever to exist in the world since the war between Death Gods and Jade Palace students started. She was the one who transformed Shen into a Shinigami, and created the Peacekeeper robots for the war against the Dragon Warrior and his armies. Then, Shen and Samara made an arrangement, every month, they would take turns commanding the Death Lord armies. After Shen transformed Hayden into a Death God after killing off his family, he ordered Hayden to exile Samara into a thousand year slumber. He trapped Samara into a chamber where her powers had no effect on her attempts to escape. Then, after Shen's death, she awakened, and entered the world that is now at war.

Hayden P.O.V.

Lizzy and I were waiting on top of a tower of crates in a warehouse, where a bunch of Peacekeeper parts were to be delivered. We saw a bunch of Rhinos in ski masks, and we got ready our guns and jumped off the crates and started fighting them. Lizzy took on half, I took on the other half. We shot off most of them until we both ran out of bullets and we didn't bring any re-loads. We then started using Kung Fu skills to break their legs, arms, necks, and stuff. One of the Rhinos slapped Lizzy across the face, that's when she got angry and changed to her Mortal/Death God hybrid form. Her fur turned from white to blue, her claws grew sharper, and her eyes turned all black. Lizzy then punched her hand into the Rhino's nose and broke his horn off. I forgot to mention that Lizzy taught herself how to transform into her hybrid form at will since we first left the 'Wasteland'. Lizzy and I looked around us and found that all the Rhinos were dead, we then set the building on fire, but not before we set the Rhino's bodies outside the now burning warehouse.

Lizzy and I decided to celebrate our victory by having a nice dinner together. Lizzy and I had grown more closer since we killed off my former adopted father Shen. Things have never been more perfect between us. As soon as we left the restaurant, it was 9:16 at night, and it was raining. Lizzy and I were in the middle of traffic, we were in the car with the seat warmers on, and Kung Fu fighting by Cee lo green was playing on the radio. Lizzy was looking out the window from the shotgun seat of the car, and I was looking at the road in the driver's seat. I then started to have a headache and had a vision of a Death God who had a rusted bronze skull for a face, eyeballs in the sockets, dark gray dread locks, a skeletal like body, only it had old bronze rusted organs in the inside of it, it's body was wrapped in bandages like a mummy, and it had white dragon like wings on it's back. I saw it awaken from it's sleep and terrorize a small village of farmers. I knew that description of a Death God anywhere. As soon as my headache was gone, Lizzy looked to me and spoke.

"Hayden, whats wrong?" she sounded worried, she had a right to be. I turned to her with a concerned look and spoke back.

"Samara has returned"

A/N: Chapter 1, ya like it? Lizzy the Panda, I decided to stop keeping you waiting and give you the long awaited sequel to 'Wasteland' So Lizzy, how have you been? I'm doing fine, I saw the Avengers with my friends, it was awesome! We haven't talked since the first 'Wasteland' story. Please review, thanks.


	2. Forrest fight

Hayden P.O.V.

"So let me get this straight, Samara is the first death god ever to exist in the war between Shinigami and Jade Palace. Shen and her shared a throne throughout the ruler-ship of the Wasteland. Until Shen had someone put her to eternal rest, and has awoken from her slumber and is out to reclaim what was originally her's and Shen's to rule" I nodded at Lizzy's summary of everything I told her about Samara and the ruler-ship that she and Shen shared over the Wasteland. Lizzy and I then started a conversation.

"Now she'll be coming for me now"

"What makes you think she's gonna come for you?"

"I was the one who imprisoned her"

"Oh, I get it now. Is there a way to put her back in her chamber?"

"I always wear this around my neck, my parents gave it to me before I was turned into a Shinigami" I then showed her my necklace, it was a triangle with a skull in the middle, with a hallow center on the back of it. I then put my necklace back under my shirt and spoke to Lizzy.

"Shen took it from me and modified it so it could be the key to the prison that was built for Samara"

"I see, but how are we gonna lure her back into her prison? She's not gonna give up so easily"

"I'm working on that" That was what I said until our car was stopped by an army of six Peacekeepers, and cut a tree down in our car's path. We then got out of the car and started shooting, punching, and kicking away the Peacekeepers. Lizzy was doing way better than me since she was a hybrid, the first and only hybrid in existence to be exact. We then noticed that these Peacekeepers were too tough to be affected by bullets, and to top it off, we were out of bullets. We had to take them out with Kung Fu, and sure enough it did the trick. All the Peacekeepers were all dead and just laid there in robotic scrap metal. We then started to push the tree out of the way from our car, I tell ya it wasn't easy, but just as we were halfway done a familiar image landed in front of us, it was Samara. I spoke as she walked up to us.

"Samara"

"I know what you've done Hayden"

"Shen deserved his fate, and Kirsten died trying to protect us"

"Kirsten was a fool for defending a traitor like you"

"Shen killed off my family, I think it was more that a necessary risk for her to take"

"You killed off the one person who gave you everything"

"You always disgusted me with you and your dark secrets"

"Are you sure that was me? Or is it really you Hayden, who is keeping a secret?" Samara said after she hissed at me and pounced on me.

A/N: Okay that was chapter 2, there will be a first fight scene in the next chapter. Lizzy the Panda, if you could please read and review only chapters 6 and 7 of 'Poisoned' for me? I'd really appreciate it. Please review, thanks.


	3. Warning

Lizzy P.O.V.

This whole fighting has gone non-stop. Hayden and Samara were kicking the crud out of each other, I swore I saw Hayden bleeding from his forehead. Samara was no joke for an opponent, she could turn her fingers into a sword just by putting her fingers together. Hayden was laying on the ground with Samara's decayed foot on his chest, she spoke.

"I won't waste my time with you, I already have my master plan in action. I am going to create a new advanced model of Peacekeepers, then, as soon as there are a hundred squadrons completed, I will use them to not only to declare war on the Wasteland, but the Jade Palace students as well" I then tossed Hayden a pistol, he caught it, and shot Samara in the nose hole. Samara shrieked in pain and flew off in a hurry. I helped Hayden up, we got into the car, and drove off. I was worried that Samara was out to create a newer, better Peacekeeper army. I was also concerned that Hayden wasn't gonna be able to fight this enemy on his own. I remember that the Peacekeepers were tough, but being able to fight off an advanced model of robot drones, that was gonna be the real challenge. I was driving, Hayden was holding a wet towel against his bleeding spot. I wanted to see what would happen in case we were to go up against these guys, I noticed that there were a whole bunch of plasma riffles like the ones that Kirsten used to defend Hayden and I in the Wasteland. I then knew Hayden's plan completely, we were gonna follow Samara to her factory and destroy all the new Peacekeepers.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but, I've got another story on my mind.

Title: the Dreamvengers.

Plot: Based off the parody of 'The Avengers' trailer, Dreamvengers. Shen is alive and is destroying the human world, and we need a team to defend our world.

Shrek- The Incredible Shrulk.

Po- Iron Panda.

Toothless- Thorless.

Soren- Owl-eye.

Kitty Soft-paws- Black Soft-paws.

Puss in Boots- Captain Boots.

All the credit goes to the You-Tube user CannonboltPharoh. Please review, thanks.


	4. Final fight

Hayden P.O.V.

"Now all I need are two more ingredients and my new Peacekeeper army will be complete" Samara was saying to her brother William, William looked like a human, except no hair, eyes, only three fingers on each hand, and he was all wrinkled up like a prune. Lizzy and I were about to make our move.

"How about this, I take William, and you take Samara?" Lizzy asked, eager to get on with the fight. I nodded and we jumped out from behind a bush, and we punched them so hard they flew into the factory.

Lizzy and I followed them into the factory and saw that William landed on the controls that were manning the conveyer belts. Only the garbage disposal fans were still running. We then found our opponents and we fought our way through them. Lizzy was fighting William near the control room, I was fighting Samara on a broken conveyer belt. Lizzy was doing good at kicking William's butt. She then did something I didn't expect her to do, she changed into her hybrid form, and pulled William's head off.

"WILLIAM!" Samara screamed in anger as she saw her brother get killed. Samara then turned her hand into a sword, and stabbed me in the chest, I then screamed in pain, but it didn't kill me.

"I knew Shen made the mistake of keeping you as a pet, he should have killed you off with the rest of your family" Samara said as she still had her sword hand in my chest. I then pulled out my knife and cut off Samara's hand, and pulled it out of my chest. Then used the sword to cut off Samara's other hand, and then did something I never done before. I lunged the Sword through her head, pulled it out, and pushed her into the garbage disposal fan, and cut her entire body up into bits. I then helped Lizzy blow up the factory using dynamite we had in the trunk of the car. This has only put the war on hold, we still had a long way to go before we end it.

A/N: That's the end. Lizzy the Panda, The Dreamvengers is already one of my stories, and it's complete already, please read and review all chapters if you could. Please review, thanks.


End file.
